The Dragon Reborn
by Mistress K. Darq-Chylde
Summary: Vlad Dracul is reincarnated as Rand. In other words, he's a vampire! Other characters get tossed in the mix, and things are going to get rather strange. WoT with an occult twist!
1. Prologue

The Dragon Reborn

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Wheel of Time. That series of books is the property of the genius, Robert Jordan. I'm just a poor high school student, for the love of whatever holy powers exist, please don't sue!

  
  


Notes: This is an odd little idea that popped into my head a few days back. What if there was a different meaning to the title "The Dragon Reborn"? Have any of you ever studied Roumanian folk tales? Then you know exactly whom and what I mean. *grins evilly* Enjoy, kiddies! And the characters in this will most likely be very OOC, but that's what happens when you get a freakish idea like this one. 

  
  


Rand's grey eyes fluttered open in the darkness. He looked at the red lining to his coffin and sighed, being undead wasn't easy. And trying to be an evil bastard all the time was equally difficult. He pushed up on the lid, letting it swing open. Rand climbed out of his "bed" and slammed the lid shut. 

'Time to go instill terror in the peasantry," he thought with a fang-filled grin. He had to admit, it was enjoyable to scare the living hell out of people. It was like living on Halloween all year round.

Despite popular belief, he did have a reflection. And he had to admit, he looked good in black. Much better than he did in his past life. Those damned old fashioned coats were absolutely disgusting. He shuddered at the remembrance of that life. Things were simpler now.

He ran his fingers through his ruddy hair and smirked at his reflection. For a reincarnation of Vlad Dracul, he looked pretty damned good, if he did say so himself. Which he did, quite often. 

In this modern era, he tried to dress like the teens of the age did. They all did odd things to their hair and they had piercings like the Sea Folk did, all that time ago. Piercings where ever there was a piece of skin or cartilage that could be stuck through. They mutilated their bodies in ways that he didn't even want to think about. 

Rand adjusted his black leather trench coat and left his lair, walking down from the mausoleum to the city below that awaited him. Awaited his unholy presence.

  
  



	2. Hello...

A bit of history: This is for everyone, so you know how this happened.

Rand lived out the course of his normal life (the Wheel of Time series) and he died, as most people do with time. All of the other characters have lived out their lives as well. But now, Rand has been reincarnated into the modern era. Reincarnated as a vampire. Some of the characters who appear in this fic remember their past lives (in the normal series of books.) I'll more than likely bring other WoT characters back into this story, but expect them to be OOC. And now, without further ado... on to the fic!

  
  


Rand's black boots didn't make a sound as he walked down the sidewalks, heading to one of his favorite places to hunt. He smiled to himself as he thought of all the kills he had made there. "So many memories," he said softly.

His pale skin gleamed in the moonlight, just another sign of his perfection. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and held it between his lips. He stopped walking just long enough to light it and take a drag from it. He held the smoke in for a moment before releasing it in a cloud that stood out against the darkness. 

He continued his solitary stroll to the club, almost wishing that he had someone walking with him. The small red glow from his cigarette was all that could be seen of him as he walked through the back alleys, following the pulsating sound of music that emanated from the nearby club. 

He squinted for a moment as he came upon the club and his eyes were assaulted by the neon signs that adorned the front of the Crimson Tides. Rand took one last drag from his cancer stick and flicked it into the butt can with expert precision. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked into the club.

Bodies were everywhere, living ones as well as the undead. Any living person stupid enough to be at the Crimson Tides was asking to become a snack. Just the kind of snack that Rand was looking for. His keen grey eyes searched through the crowd of swaying bodies on the dance floor, looking for anyone he knew.

Not seeing anyone on the dance floor, he made his way over to the bar. It was self serve, and it never seemed to run out of liquor, no matter how many people visited it. It wasn't necessarily safe for a human to get a drink themselves; none of the liquid substances at the bar were harmful to a vampire, but downing a glass of cyanide wasn't healthy for a human.

Rand poured himself a vodka on the rocks and sat on the bar, observing and hunting. He took a small sip of his drink as his eyes searched the whole of the club, from the pool tables to the arcade machines in the corner. There she was... With a little smirk of satisfaction, he downed the rest of his drink and made his way through the sea of people towards her.

He tapped her shoulder and she gasped as she turned around. "Hello," he said simply, his sudden appearance no doubt scaring her senseless.


	3. At least something about you is sweet...

The Dragon Reborn: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the idea, not the characters.

Notes: This chapter has a bit of bloodsucking, so if that offends you, then don't read it!

  
  


She put her hand on her chest and sighed. "Oh, it's just you."

Rand blinked. "Just me? Do you have any idea who I am?"

She turned back to him in exasperation. "I wouldn't have said 'it's just you' if I didn't know, now would I?"

She looked incredibly familiar, but she wasn't the same as she had been before. Upon closer scrutiny, Rand finally recognized her. "Nynaeve? Wow, you've changed a lot."

The former Wisdom gave him a frown and he couldn't help but laugh. "I see you don't have your braid anymore. Otherwise you'd be tugging it right now, wouldn't you?" he asked seriously.

Nynaeve nodded. "Being blonde is a new thing, but I suppose I'll get used to it." She ran her fingers through her short and spiky hair with a sigh and Rand saw a flash coming from her ring.

"Where'd you get that from?" 

Nynaeve smiled. "A gift from Lan. Only... his name isn't Lan, anymore. And he doesn't remember anything from his past life. He's Mark, now. And my name in this life is Karen."

Rand smirked. "Quite a change, don't you think?"

Karen smirked wryly in return."And you haven't changed a bit."

He flicked his tongue ring against one of his fangs and Karen froze. "Except for that."

A dangerous look flashed in his grey eyes as he looked her over. 'To have complete power over Nynaeve... what a delicious thought.' Aloud he said, "Does 'Mark' still know how to fight?"

Karen looked at him with fear in her eyes, the absolute terror therein sending a shiver of pleasure through Rand. "Not as well as he used to," she said hesitantly.

Rand pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to her neck. Her whole body stiffened and she whispered, "I'll scream, I swear it."

He chuckled darkly. "Go ahead and scream, Nynaeve. Do you know how many others here are like me? At least fifty percent. And we could easily overpower the rest of you." The vein beneath his lips throbbed wildly.

An idea came to him and he brought his lips to her ear. "Join me or die, Nynaeve. Make your choice..."

He pressed his fangs to her throat as if to hasten her decision. Karen gasped and she asked, "What happens if I join you?"

"You'll have to find out if you choose to do that." Having control over the woman who used to pull him around by the ear gave Rand an odd kind of thrill. "Make up your mind now, Nynaeve, or you die anyway."

Karen took a deep breath and her pulse slowed somewhat. "I'll join you, Rand."

He smiled against her skin and whispered, "Good girl."

Rand sank his fangs into Karen's jugular, eliciting a soft moan from her as she swooned. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her body as he slowly drained her life away.

He held her small body in his arms, her life in his hands. Her blood flowed over his tongue and he resisted the urge to laugh. 'At least something about you is sweet, Nynaeve' he thought wryly.


	4. Code Red

The Dragon Reborn: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Robert Jordan owns the characters, but I own this idea. And I own Leila, as well.

Notes: Death of a character.

  
  


He had lifted her body completely off the floor, now, her weight felt like a feather to his preternatural muscles. Rand's eyes were closed in ecstasy as he took in the sweet red nectar from her punctured artery. They opened for a second and the pupils were a dark crimson, the same color as the blood that flowed over his tongue. 

'Nynaeve...' He ran his tongue over her wounds and pulled his mouth away from her throat. Rand's grey eyes looked down at her limp body and an evil smirk took over his features. He hadn't taken enough to kill her... yet. 'Do I really want her around, or should I kill her now and get it over with?' he thought to himself as he glanced at the small frame in his arms. 'To hell with it, I'll just kill her.'

He pierced her neck again and the blood ran hot and fresh into his throat. His dry cells soaked up the life giving fluid like a sponge, giving his skin a healthier pallor. Her heart began to slow and he gripped her arms tightly as he drew her blood from her fiercely. Karen's body arched and her breath left her lungs. 

Her death hit his chest like a bullet as he swallowed it. He carried her body over to an empty table and set her down, leaving her for the Body Patrol to find. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and licked the blood from his skin. The metal of his tongue ring felt warm against his hand, no doubt heated from Karen's young blood. She couldn't have been much more than seventeen. 

He felt so alive, so... powerful. He had finally extracted his revenge for all of the brow beating he had gotten from the Wisdom. He walked back over to the bar and sat upon it, grabbing a bottle from behind the counter. Not caring what it was, he opened it and took a rather large swallow of the liquid. 

He would have spat it out if he could. Rand looked at the label. "Code Red Mountain Dew... It's soda! What in the hell is soda good for? Nothing but bubbles and sugar..." He resealed the bottle and put it back under the counter

"Now I've got to get the awful taste of that stuff off of my tongue..." Rand looked at the humans nearby and grinned. He grabbed a tall blonde girl by the arm and drank her dry. He licked his lips and sighed contentedly. "That's more like it!" Rand savored the coppery taste on his tongue, that girl had been salty.

Rand lit up another cigarette and took a drag from it, tilting his head back and exhaling a perfectly circular smoke ring. "Don't you know that smoking is bad for you?"

He turned at the feminine voice and smirked as he saw her. "Can't hurt me much, doll. I'm already dead."

The girl laughed. "Really? Me, too! The name's Leila, what's yours?" She held her hand out in a congenial manner.

He gave her a small laugh of his own and shook her hand firmly. "Rand. You, however, might know me as the Dragon Reborn."


	5. Will you take me home with you?

The Dragon Reborn: Chapter 4

Notes: Thanks for the reviews, people. And no, I will never put Blade or Buffy in my stories. The only reason I would put the Slayer in here would be to kill her off. 

Warnings: Lime-ish stuff  
  
  
  


Leila laughed. "No way!"

Rand gave her an evil smirk. "I'm the only one, doll, so believe what you want." 

Leila tilted her head to the side and inspected him more closely. "You know..." she blinked. "You do sort of look like he's supposed to."

Rand flicked his tongue ring against his right fang. "Gee, I wonder why..."

Leila smirked. "No need to be so touchy, Rand. When someone says something like that, you don't just believe them right away. There are more liars and gold diggers around here than you'd believe."

Rand tapped some ashes from his cigarette into an empty shot glass that sat on the bar. "I can believe it." He took another drag, letting out another smoke ring. "So, why are you in a place like this?" he asked her curiously.

Leila shrugged. "Just out for a bite to eat and something to drink, I suppose. And meeting a celebrity while I'm out has made my day!" She gave him a winning, yet melodramatic, smile.

'This one could be trouble...' Rand thought with a smirk. "Nice to know I make someone happy. It's odd, since I'm used to instilling terror in the hearts of everyone, but change is good."

He looked Leila over as she poured herself a drink. Ruby red hair that curled slightly and fell just below her shoulders, eyes that were such a pale blue they were nearly white, fair opalescent skin... Oh, yes. This one could definitely be trouble. 

Leila gave him a smile as he looked her over, her white fangs flashing in the near darkness. "You look as if you like what you're seeing, Rand."

His cool, grey eyes locked onto hers and he gave her a lusty grin. "I like what I'm seeing very much..."

Leila leaned over and put her hand on his thigh. "Would you like to take me home with you, Rand?" she blinked innocently as she whispered to him.

Rand felt his heartbeat quicken as he stared into her eyes. No woman had ever been this bold before, in the past. 'Face it, man, no woman has ever been this bold! In the last life or this one...'

"Actions speak louder than words, Rand..." Leila said with a small smile.

Rand chuckled softly, the fresh blood in his veins singing in his ears. He pulled Leila into his lap, his lips meeting hers as he kissed her roughly. Leila let out a small cry, muffled by his lips. His tongue parted her lips and she could taste the blood he had just drank. She curled her tongue around his, hitting the metal of his tongue ring with her own.

Rand pulled back slowly and gave her a level look. "I'd love to take you home with me, Leila."

She gave him a wink and trailed her fingertip down the center of his chest. "Let me get my coat..." She disappeared into the crowd for a moment and Rand shook his head. Definitely strange.   
  


Leila appeared at his side, a small leather jacket snugly secured around her upper body, the material graciously showing off her womanly curves. She linked her arm with his and said, "You can take me home with you now, Rand."

All the Dragon Reborn could do was smile as he led the girl to his lair above the city.


	6. Ready for a bit of fun?

The Dragon Reborn: Chapter 5

Notes: This chapter is a sort of set up for the next one. The next chapter(since these chapters are so short) is going to be a lemon. For those of you who don't know, that's basically sex scene/story. 

Warnings: This chapter is citrus-ish. Allusions to what's to come in the next chapter. (No pun intended!)  


Their keen eyes saw clearly in the darkness of the path to Rand's home. Leila couldn't keep the grin from her face as he opened the door and let her in. "Very classy, Rand." She looked around at the living room and turned back to him with a smile on her face. "Nicely decorated for a bachelor's pad. I'm impressed."

Rand laughed. "Thanks, Leila. I do try to keep the place nice for when I have company. Not that that happens very often, anymore."

"Aww. Why not, Rand?" Leila took a step toward him and unzipped her jacket, letting it hang open. She tilted her head to the side slightly and her nearly white eyes blinked innocently at him. 

The Dragon Reborn pulled Leila into his arms, sliding his hands beneath her jacket and feeling the lean musculature of her back. His fingers lightly brushed against the clasp of her bra, evident through the thin material of her shirt. His grey eyes looked down into hers and he said softly, "Not many women are brave enough to approach me, much less enter my home..."

"Ooh," Leila pressed her mini-skirt clad hips to his. "Is that a threat, Rand? Or is that an invitation to be the first woman to share your bed in the last few months?" She seductively ran the tip of her tongue over her lips as she looked up at him.

"It's whatever you want it to be, Leila..."

She grinned, flashing her fangs. She twined the fingers of her left hand in his hair and brought his face so close to hers that their noses nearly touched. "I'll take that as an invitation, then..." she whispered as she closed the gap between their lips. 

Leila's tongue parted his lips and she slowly slid it into his mouth. She drew her tongue across one of Rand's fangs, the blood from within her body welling to the surface of the wound. Rand's arms tightened around her as he snaked his tongue into her mouth, the tip of his tongue cleaning out the cut in Leila's flesh. He pulled back slowly and Leila gazed up into his eyes smugly, she knew just what buttons to push.

His grey eyes were dark and full of fire as he said in a low voice, "Since you've taken it as an invitation..." He effortlessly picked her up in his arms. "Come into my parlor..."

Leila couldn't resist a smile as she tilted her face upward to meet his lips again. "Do with me what you will, Lord Dragon." Her voice was deep and sultry, the perfect tone for seduction.

"As you wish, my lady..." Rand growled playfully as he buried his face in the soft skin of her neck, eliciting soft laughter from Leila. He nipped at the hollow of her collarbone as he walked with her in his arms, not breaking the skin but still biting down hard enough to leave teeth marks. "Close your eyes..." he said softly.

Leila complied, expecting the painful yet pleasurable feel of fangs sinking into her throat. What she got was something else entirely. She could see a change in the light even through her eyelids and couldn't help but wonder where he had taken her. "You can open them now..." Rand said softly, lifting his head to gaze around the room for himself.

Leila's nearly white eyes opened and she blinked in slight shock, a lascivious smile taking over her features. "Someone was ready for this, weren't they?" she asked softly, sounding a bit cynical.

Rand smirked as the dull red light spilled over them. He set her down on her feet and seemed to visibly relax at being in this room. All the windows were covered in black glass, the overhead light giving off a dull red luminescence. On a sort of dais that was several steps up from the floor sat a hot tub, filled with red rose petals. Leila could smell the perfume of the flowers even from where she stood. She could understand why the Dragon Reborn came here to relax.

Rand turned to her and slowly slid her jacket from her shoulders, hanging it on a hook near the door. He did the same with his trench coat and gave her a small smile. "Are you ready for a bit of fun, Leila?"

  
  



	7. Adieu

The Dragon Reborn: Chapter 6

Notes: Sorry to disappoint you all, but I really didn't feel like writing a sex scene for these two. Maybe some other time, when I'm in more of an erotica mood... We'll see.

Warnings: Nekkid vamps in a hot tub. Don't like it? Then get out!

  
  


Several hours later, the two vampires were wrapped in each others' arms, looking pleased as punch. Rand lightly kissed Leila's forehead, a small gesture of affection that seemed completely alien to both of them. Leila blinked in slight shock and Rand shrugged, as confused by the action as she was. 

His ruddy hair was tussled and damp, separated into reddish strands that framed his immortally beautiful face. His grey eyes sparkled, satisfaction in their endless depths. 

The two of them said nothing as they climbed from the tub, drying off and getting dressed. As much as they had enjoyed themselves, there was nothing between them other than lust. Vampires often couldn't stand each others' company for long. Eternity was a hell of a long time to be with one person, and they had a tendency to get on one's nerves after a century or two.

Rand kissed Leila's hand and she nodded politely giving him a smile as she left. Rand glanced at the clock, noticing that the sun would be up soon. He made the trek down several flights of stairs to his basement. He sat on top of his coffin and pulled a cigarette out of the pack in his pocket, letting it dangle loosely from the corner of his mouth as he searched for a lighter. He pulled a worn orange Bic from his back pocket and lit the cigarette, taking a deep drag from it. 

He held the smoke in for a moment, finally letting it go in one large, grey ring. He finished the cancer stick off quickly, sitting there in nothing but a white t-shirt and a faded pair of black jeans, supporting his chin on one hand as he rested his elbow on his knee. One foot was resting on the handholds around the coffin, his knee bent as the other leg dangled down loosely. The end of his cigarette glowed red in the dark as he took a final drag and put it out on the back of his hand, watching the blister disappear as quickly as it had appeared.

He tossed the butt to the concrete beneath him and yawned. Rand hopped off the top of the coffin agilely, throwing it open at the same time. He climbed in and closed it with a sigh, falling deeply asleep as the sun rose above the horizon. As with most of his kind, the Dragon Reborn did not dream.


End file.
